儚く未来
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Future. Anyone must be ever thinking about their future. A happy one of course. But there's this mysterious boy who come from the future. Warning everyone about the fleeting future that full of sadness, and the boy is looking for the help to change that future. No one ever expected that the boy is Fushimi's child.
1. Chapter 1

儚く未来

A/N: So yeah I write another story. It's BSD x K-project. I hope I don't have any multichap story that seems will be discontinue... /slap/

I take the dead apple storyline before Shibusawa defeated mixed with the main timeline story for BSD, and when the three kings is fighting with green clan for K-project. I'm sorry for the grammar errors since english is not my main language.

Disclaimer: BSD ⓒ Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa 35. K-project ⓒ GoRA x GoHands.

Warning: Grammar errors.

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

.

.

.

Thunder and lightning are dancing with each other in that faraway dark night sky. The sounds is so strong—like signing and welcoming something bad. A mysterious boy with blonde hair is just watching over the dark sky with an expression that couldn't be read. Those calm eyes shifted from the sky to the tower in front of him.

He can feel it.

"Very soon huh..."

A strong thunder sound and lighting is coming down together with those words that melting in the darkness.

.

.

.

Four giant swords with red, blue, silver and green colours is floating in the sky. As the sound of clashing is resounding through the area, the giant swords also reacting to each other—creating colours of their clan strikes with each other. The fierce fight is still continues. While the blues is trying to make a boundaries between the battle arena and citizen, the reds and silvers is trying to attack the greens.

A black haired ponytail man is running so fast to reach the greens territory. His dark eyes focused on the target, then he jump highly to one of the building while hold out his left hand. His hand then glowed with a purplish transparent colours and those glowed things is reaching out the building. The man let his body swing freely before he take out his sword—kotowari—from it's scabbard.

When he feel the pressure is high enough, the man let go of his glowed hand from the building. With his body is floating in the sky now, he's ready to give his target one slice from his sword.

"Aaahh~ yes, Kurou-chan. You looks so beautiful. Give me your all... like that!"

Together with the target shout, the man who called as 'Kurou' narrowed his eyes and right then and there those swords is clashing with each other.

"I won't lose Mishakuji Yukari!"

"Yes! More Kurou-chan!"

These two just shouting at each other—drowned in their own fighting.

On the other hands, a girl with pink hair and a parrot are fighting with each other. Frustrated with the bird who keep flying, the girl suddenly turns into her cat form and chased the parrot once again.

From the distance, a man with silver hair and orange eyes just look straight forwardly to the green haired man who sit on the wheel chair. His stare is so calm like he won't waver for a bit. He just let his clansmen fighting with the greens while he has something to say to the green king.

"Hisui Nagare... do you still intend to take over the slates?"

The green king named Hisui Nagare just smirked. The answer is always same.

"Of course. Like I said before, I want to make a transaction with you about this. But, since you refused, so it means a battle."

Not far from the silver haired man, a girl around thirteen with the same hair colour just stared at the man with worried eyes.

"Shiro..."

The girl whispered his name. Anyone could hear the worries that lies within that voice. Shiro shifted his eyes to the girl slowly when he noticed her worries. A calm one that say 'Don't worry, it's gonna be okay'.

"I refused because everything is different from 70 years ago!"

"About that again... well, it's okay then. Because I will be the one who granted your wish, so you don't need to worry."

"Sorry, but I won't let you."

"Too bad."

With that Nagare walk out from his wheel chair. Like a robot that charging it's power, a green aura is gathering on his left chest where his missing heart was. Huge amount of green lightning is surrounding the green king. He opened his eyes slowly and suddenly unleashed a huge thunder to the silver king.

Aware about the danger that approached Shiro, the long silver haired girl quickly hold out her hands and creating a fire barrier around the first king.

"Anna?!"

Noted the interruption, Nagare smirked and flies to where Anna is. Anna herself is not that dumb, she quickly use her red aura and turned them into a wings. So, before Nagare could give the red king one blow, Anna already fly away.

"I'm impressed that you could control your powers very well unlike Suou Mikoto."

Heard Mikoto's name mentioned make Anna flinched a bit. If he going to make fun of Mikoto's death, then he should know that Anna won't let go of this.

The red king and the green king just stared at each other for a moment. Nagare formed a smirk on his lips tip, before let out his green aura again and flies to Anna once again.

Anna widened her eyes as she sees Nagare is trying to attack her.

"What a monster!" She yelled while protect her body with her barrier.

The green thunder and the red barrier are clashing one another—make Anna thrown from her place. Just when Nagare enjoy the battle, a sparkling blue aura is slicing through him so he won't make another move.

His eyes then runs to the man which not far from there. That man is wielding his sword on his right hand while his dark purplish eyes behind that glasses just stared at him.

"Munakata Reishi huh...? I'm surprised you still can fighting despite your condition..."

Munakata let out one sarcastic laugh before he answered Nagare question.

"Hmph, I'm not that weak you know."

One smirk showed on the blue king lips while he swing his sword to slice Nagare once again. Knowing the attack comes to his way, Nagare just dodged it and begin to attack Munakata with his green thunder. With the thunder is on the way, suddenly a blue aura surrounded Munakata—creating a blue barrier around him—together with the barrier protecting him and the thunder make a touch to it, a huge explosion happens right then.

Munakata just smile slightly when he knows who doing it.

"You all don't have to do it actually..."

As the smoke disappears slowly, the alphabet boys could be seen at Munakata's back.

"Protecting _shitsuchou_ is our task," said one of the boys; Akiyama.

"Akiyama-san is right, if something happened to _shitsuchou_ , we will definitely protect you," said the light brown haired boy; Doumyouji.

"Thank you you all."

Munakata smiles once again. He feels grateful to have such loyal clansmen.

From the alphabet boys place, there's Munakata's right hand; Awashima Seri. The blonde woman let out a sigh. She feels relieved that the boys is on time. She then focused again on the battle field while turn on the intercom in her left ear.

"Fushimi, are you ready?" Said her to the person on the other side.

"I'm always ready," answered Fushimi through the intercom.

From the far enough place, there's some of blue clan; Scepter 4 van. There's Fushimi and Enomoto who monitoring the Weissman level of each king, and set out a protection so the citizen wouldn't involved with the battle.

"Confirming green king Weissman level. The amount of energy is huge," said Enomoto as he looks at the virtual monitor.

Fushimi on the hand is still busy dancing his fingers on the keyboard to put in the code. He's trying to set up a trap and hope it will work without problem.

"I'm going to set up a trap. _Fukuchou_ please keep going with the attack."

"Roger."

As he put all the code, Fushimi smirked.

"Can you dodged this trap as much as possible green king?"

And then his index finger press the enter button.

Just as Fushimi press the enter button, on the battle field each of the building there opens up a laser and it's activated right away. The laser make it's way to the green king, then hit his left arm even though it's just a scratches. The green king of course feels so pleased with the attack more and more. He enjoyed it just like a party.

"Now, let's the party begin."

That one murmur gives someone a signal as he flies away to the blue sky.

Shiro, Anna and Munakata suddenly stopped their moves. They're recognize it. Somethings happen. While they are increasing their guard. A fog crawls to their way.

"A fog?" Said Shiro while his eyes looked around him.

Back to the Scepter 4 van, the virtual monitor let out a loud alert sounds.

"Be careful, there's another Weissman level," said Enomoto through the intercom.

"Tch... fail huh..." Fushimi just clicked his tongue when he knows his plan failed.

The fog is increasing. Just as it's thick enough, a sound of shoes meet with the road echoed through the battle field, and a shadow appears behind it.

"Just as I thought you will come..." Munakata looks at the shadow with a stare which as cold as ice.

"Wow... calm down Munakata. I just want to help Nagare," said the person in such a old man-like voice tone.

"I won't take that as an excuse, grey king; Ootori Seigo."

"Woah... hey, I told you to call me Iwa-san, are you forget about it?"

Munakata just keep silent when he heard Iwafune's words. He won't give a damn about what the old man says. He just don't understand, why a man like grey king who uphold justice and had a same ideal like him before want to lend green king a hand. He don't understand, and he don't want to understand. But, there's one things he knows.

Pity.

Yes. He pitied him of what the grey king became.

Understanding Munakata's stare make Iwafune smiles.

"Well, I know there's a lot of things that you want to say to this old man. But as I told you before Munakata... if you hold your ideals too much, it will destroy you someday..." Iwafune then hold out his gun to Munakata's way. "...This is an advice from this old man, so you should be grateful."

As he finished with his words, Iwafune pulls the trigger—let the gun shot it's bullet to Munakata. The blue king quickly put his sword in front of him—shielding him so the bullet won't get to him.

"And as I told you too, even so, I will build the ideal world!"

As Munakata yelled to Iwafune, he cuts the bullet with his sword.

"How naive..."

.

.

.

At the other place, a long messy dark neck length haired man with _ushanka_ -hat is walking down on the Yokohama's building. His steps stopped on the spot where he can see the entire of Yokohama's area. His dark purple eyes narrowed at the peaceful scenery while a sharp smile appears on his corner lips.

"What a peaceful sight..."

He murmured to himself while feeling the winds blow through him in such a gentle way. As the winds sways his neck length hair, he opened his eyes slowly.

With his smiles gotten bigger.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: how is it? I do have a problem make a battle scene. It's better to draw them rather than write it. But I hope it turned okay.

Well then, see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

儚く未来

A/N: So yeah here's the chapter 2. I hope it turns well... once again sorry for the grammar error.

Disclaimer: BSD ⓒ Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa 35. K-project ⓒ GoRA x GoHands.

Warning: grammar errors.

* * *

Chapter 2: The boy comes

.

.

.

The man with _ushanka_ -hat is still enjoying the view of Yokohama's. People who crossed the street, the cars which passed one by another, a junior high school and high school who just finished their class, children who play on the public park happily. It's so peaceful that anyone who see it would not believe that this city is filled with ability users.

Being the second largest city in Japan of course make Yokohama a busy city. The man tilted his head still with a sharp smiles plastered on his face.

"Everyone seems enjoying their life I see..."

He bite the tip of his nail as he murmured to himself. With his eyes still focused on the scenery, one of his rats come to him, then crawls to his shoulders. The man suddenly smiles in satisfaction. It seems he should move soon.

"Okay then..." his dark purple eyes stared with so much meaning to Yokohama city. "I should get going to prepare another party."

The man then turned over—letting his black coat swayed by the wind.

.

.

.

Inside the Uzumaki cafe in the red building at the corner of street, Dazai, Tanizaki, Yosano and Ranpo is enjoying their peaceful time by drinking the _tenchou_ 's delicious coffee.

"It's so peaceful don't you think?" Asked Yosano while take a sip to her coffee.

"Yeah... it's like those battle is never happened..." said Tanizaki.

"Isn't that a good things? At least we can have a free time," added Ranpo while eats one of his sweets.

Meanwhile Dazai just leaned on the chair lazily. He feels like his willingness is gone to nowhere.

While a comfortable silence enveloped them, a bell from cafe's doors rings throughout the room—revealing Atsushi with some of documents.

"Anyone wants to take the new job here?" Asked Atsushi with a bright smiles.

"Pass."

Only with that one word, Atsushi face turned into a sour one. He knows this would happen. Since everyone seems so enjoying their free time.

"Is the request is a dangerous one Atsushi-kun~?" Asked Dazai lazily without looking at the grey haired boy.

"Umm, actually no. Just a simple one."

"Then you do it."

"Eeeehh~~? Why me?"

"Because our willingness to do something is gone. So you do it."

Dazai take one sip of his coffee, together with Ranpo opened his mouth.

"I agree with Dazai for now."

"Ranpo-san too?!"

"I'm counting on you Atsushi," added Tanizaki as he waved his hand towards Atsushi.

"Tanizaki-san..."

"If you injured, just come to me okay," a straight line formed on Yosano's corner lips. Which of course Atsushi knows what it means. The boy just trembled by the imagination of Yosano's treatment.

The boy with tigers ability just sighed at his seniors behaviour. Well, they're Armed Detective Agency. An agency which dealt with a supernatural incident in exchange of normal polices. If people heard about detective agency, of course their imagination will be the great one. Like they're reliable, or they're strong. But, who would have guessed that the detective agency is full of weird people.

"Okaaaaayy..." said Atsushi once again in defeat. It can't be helped huh...?

One thing that Atsushi believes for sure, if Kunikida knows about this, no wonder he would be very angry. Notably with Dazai.

.

.

.

"How naive..."

The old man murmured voice rang through Munakata's ears which make the blue king smirked and swings his saber once again.

"I don't want to be told that by you."

Just as Munakata swung his saber, a blue aura like knife flies towards Iwafune's direction. The old man repels the blue aura soon with his gun—which make both side smirked at each other.

Suddenly from nowhere, the earth is quaking like something is moving. By the time they feels the quaver, right then a giant vines comes from underground. Munakata widened his eyes because it's unexpected to see the attack from one certain girl.

While on the Scepter 4 van, the virtual monitor is beeping again—giving Enomoto and Fushimi an alert once more.

"A strain power is appearing confirmed," inform Enomoto through the intercom. The low ponytail haired man just checking the monitor once again and feels like he knows it.

"But, this power it seems..."

Before Enomoto can finish his words, Fushimi who sat beside him is standing quickly so suddenly while that dark eyes gazed at the monitors.

"Tch, that stupid!"

"Eh?!"

Without thinking much, Fushimi begin to run to the battle arena. By looking at the monitor, he had happening to know who is it. Usually, the strain that discovered by Scepter 4 will be arrested as soon as possible. But, there's this one strain who don't get arrested because this strain had connection with Scepter 4.

Especially with himself.

Enomoto blinked his eyes for a moment before he snapped out of it and shifts his gaze back to the monitor.

"Then, this power is Konohana-san's?!"

To be honest, he himself is shocked to see the girl strain power can be this strong. Up until now, what he saw is just she make the plants grow up quickly, he never see the girl used the power as a offensive one.

Which is make him 'aw'-ed by the huge statistics the monitor showed to him.

On the battle field, the giant vines just growing much more which make the ground became nothing.

"Oya, as expected from Konohana-san," murmured Munakata as he watched the scene from the side. He looked at the long haired girl that not too far from there from the corner of his eyes and a genuine smiles appears on his face.

There. Right in the middle of the road, a long light brown haired girl is on her feet while touching the ground with her hands to control the vines. Her expression hardened right when she finds the green clan. She's focused on the target and then the vines comes to take down Nagare and the others.

"Wha—" soon, Iwafune hold up his gun and pulled the trigger. A bullet runs quickly from the gun to the vines and destroyed it into a pieces.

While in the other hands, Yukari and Sukuna are a bit of hurry-scurry handling the giant vines. No matter how much they cut, the vines is keeps growing and growing.

"Good grief, what a troublesome powers!" Yelled Sukuna while he swings his scythe.

"Sukuna-chan, if you keep complaining it's not beautiful."

"Oh, shut up."

And those two are keep slicing and slicing which get into the silver haired kid nerves.

"Oi blue king! How could you have a such troublesome strain?!" Yelled Sukuna again while he looked at Munakata's direction.

"I'm sorry but the strain over there is not Scepter 4 member. So I think you get a miscommunication here," a smiles grows bigger as the captain explained the things.

"Damn it..." growled Sukuna when he don't get the answer that he wants.

The kid just cutting the giant vines continuously as the same time the green things keep coming to his ways.

Nagare who saw what the strain did just narrowed his eyes.

"You're in the way," the green king voice is so smooth like he's ready to kill anybody. So then, his body turned into a green thunder once more and he's going to the girl direction.

"Konohana-san!"

"Saya!"

Both Shiro and Anna yelled together as they noticed the danger and moves quickly to the girl place. Saya just gulped. A sweat dropped on the side of her face. If she tried to attack Nagare with her giant vines, it won't be in time. She knows that in his thunder form mode, Nagare is faster than her vines.

Saya closed her eyes tightly—waiting for the attack to come at her.

"Konohana!"

She can hear a voice from each direction but she don't give a thoughts about it. She just waiting for the green king to chop up her body.

But, the attack never comes.

The girl can feel a breeze sweeps her bangs. Just as she opened her eyes, she noticed that she's being carried away. Her amber eyes widened when she sees the long haired man saved her.

"Yatogami-kun?!"

"Are you okay Konohana?"

"Y-yeah..."

Saya nodded at Kurou's words. Kurou just sighed. Feeling relieved. On the other side, Fushimi is feeling relieved and annoyed at the same time as he saw what happened. Which resulted him clicked his tongue. Saya's eyes suddenly widened when she sees Nagare is chasing after them.

"Yatogami-kun, behind you!"

Kurou's expression hardened when he glanced at his behind and finds Nagare there. He can't attack him when he's still carrying Saya. At least he should bring her to the safe place first before continuing the battle.

"Kurou-chan, overlooking your enemy is not beautiful you know!" Yukari won't wait too long. This is his chance to attack his former junior. So he choose to attack the black dog together with Nagare.

"Again with that beauty of yours Yukari..." said Sukuna with a boring face, but soon changed into an enjoy one. He just let his little feet carrying him to the Nagare's side.

He swings his scythe to attack Kurou and Saya together with Nagare and Yukari, but too bad, before he can even attack them, a knife is gliding towards him.

Sukuna's grey eyes shifted quickly to the knives direction and found out Fushimi is the one who threw it.

"You bastard!"

Forgotten his own intention before, the kid now runs to Fushimi's way with his scythe ready to cut him off. Fushimi just smirked. Without waiting much more, he pulled out his saber while whispering, "Fushimi, _battou_."

And those clashing sounds can't be avoided.

With a smirk that still on his face, Fushimi returned the kid attack which make Sukuna gritted his teeth.

"You're the one who ask it okay!"

Sukuna attacked Fushimi furiously, but luckily, Fushimi can block all the attack before another attack from behind Sukuna comes.

The silver haired kid just frowned at the attacker. Who knows that HOMRA ace is the one attacking him.

"Tch, you've got a helper huh..." Sukuna pouted. He hate supporter because he's always been a solo player. But he don't mind though if it's his enemy. After all he can bring them down just like before.

"Tch, I don't need your help Misaki..."

"Yeah, you can thank me later."

Now side by side, both the best friends are the strongest now with their weapon ready to attack the kid from JUNGLE.

"Don't be so proud, I can attack both of you just by myself," said Sukuna while tapping his scythe on his shoulders.

"Is that so? I don't think so," answer Yata with a mocking voice.

The kid and both the former kids is attacking each other now which creating a huge clashing sound.

While Fushimi and Yata are fighting with Sukuna, Kurou is still up there looking for a safe place for Saya with Nagare and Yukari behind him.

Don't want to waste any time, Nagare make some thunder ball in his hands. Noticed Nagare started to attack Kurou, Yukari smiles widely and hold out his sword. Then, together with Nagare's thunder ball, Yukari also let out his thunder from his sword.

 _'Damn!'_

Kurou's mind yelled as he sees both the attack come to him at once. But, before the attack can get to him, a fire is coming in between him and Nagare's attack.

"Kurou, hurry up get out from here!"

"Anna's right Kurou. Take Konohana-san to the safe place now!"

"I understand."

One nods, and Kurou flies to take Saya out of the battle fields.

"It's you two again..." said Nagare while looked at both Shiro and Anna's direction.

"I'm sorry Hisui Nagare, but your opponent is us."

"Hmph, if you insist then..."

As Kurou got the chance, he and Saya going to the place where the Scepter 4 created their boundaries to make a barrier. Just as they reached the destination, he put Saya down.

"Konohana, you stay here okay. Don't come near the battle."

"But...!"

Before Saya can speak up, Kurou put both his hands on her shoulders and smiles warmly.

"I understand what you feel, but you shouldn't come near it for now, and I'm sure Fushimi also don't want to see you injured..."

"Yatogami-kun..."

"Anyway, just—"

Before Kurou finished his words, suddenly the clouds turned dark and darken with a thunder around it.

"What happened...?" Whispered him as his eyes looked at the sky.

The battle that's like on fire suddenly stopped as Nagare noticed the aura has changed. His eyes studying the sky and he narrowed his eyes. He let out one sigh and turned back to his normal mode.

"What...?"

"Hmph, I'll let you pass for now Adolf K. Weissman."

"What... what happened?"

"Soon... he will be here."

"'He'?"

"I think you must know yourself."

With a smile as their goodbye greetings, Nagare turns his back from Shiro and walks away from there. Shiro and Anna who still don't have a clue about what happened just stood there.

Munakata's eyes stared at the dark sky above there. He has a bad feeling about this.

" _Shitsuchou_!"

Just as someone calling him, Munakata turns around and finds it's Awashima.

"Awashima-kun, how's everything condition?" Asked the captain with a calm voice.

"Everything is stable. No one injured include the citizen. But we do have a bad problems here regarding the building and the road."

"I see..."

" _Shitsuchou_ , what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. Orders everyone to put down the barrier now and back to the headquarters. For the damaged ones, we will take care of it later."

"Yes sir!"

Back to where Kurou was, the ponytail haired man eyes still glued on the dark sky. His eyelids narrows as he know somethings not right will happen soon.

Saya just frowned when she looked at the sky above there. It's dark. So dark like the darkness will devour it soon. Her gaze shifted to Kurou's figure. It seems he did feel the same way. Both the attention shifted to the where the barrier is put on, and see Shiro and the others are back.

"You two, are you all right?" Asked Shiro soon.

"Yeah. But, just what happened? The sky turned dark so suddenly..." answered Kurou as he shifted his eyes again.

"I don't know either. But it seems something bad will happen soon..."

"You feel it too Shiro?"

"Yeah. Anna too."

Kurou then looked to Anna and the little girl gives Kurou a nods which means she did feel it.

"Oh, Konohana, are you all right?" Yata looked at Saya's direction with a worried expression.

Realizing Yata's worriedness, Saya gives the brunette a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm all right. Thank you."

Being a man who weak around woman, of course Yata's face get red as soon as he noticed the smile. His brownish eyes just looked at everywhere but the girls face. While Fushimi who stood there behind Yata just looking so uninterested with these little chit-chat. He looked away from them—especially from Yata and Saya—and clicked his tongue.

"Tch."

Yata and Saya who catch the sound soon looked at Fushimi.

"Fushimi-kun?" Called Saya while tilting her head.

"What's wrong?" Yata asking while lifts one eyebrows.

"Nothing..." added Fushimi with lazy voice.

"What are you sulking at?"

"Tch, it's nothing really..."

The black-framed glassed man just turned away from them while clicking his tongue for the second time. He really hate it when someone keep asking without reading the atmosphere. He's like being interrogated.

Suddenly Fushimi's attention is shifted when he heard someone is calling him.

"Fushimi!"

Those dark eyes behind the glasses looked at the voice direction and he finds it's Awashima who calling him.

"Yes."

Without being asked, he answered the call. He put his hands inside of his pocket and walked away from there—without even take a glance to Yata or Saya.

Both Yata and Saya blinked at what happened with Fushimi. Yata frowned when he saw his friend attitude.

"What's wrong with him?" Yata put his arms behind his head and turned over back to where Anna was. Saya just keep silent. Her amber eyes only looked at Fushimi's back worriedly before he disappears together with Awashima.

.

.

.

From the unknown street, round things like magic circle appears on the ground. A pillars of light can be seen and there's arise a little boy around seven years old. As the light disappearing together with the magic circle, the little boy landed on the ground with a thud.

He raised his face and scanning the area around him. His surroundings, the views. Everything is different from there. Which means...

...This place is his destination.

A gentle wind swayed his dark hair. The little boy clenched his fist and gulped. Now what he has to do is to find his parents in this period.

* * *

A/N: wow... it's still chapter 2 but the length is... too long I think. Haha.

Thunder ball huh... sounds like chidori to me...

Sorry if BSD cast moment is so little here. Since their shiny moment will be in the middle of the chapter. So I hope anyone who read this please be patient.

Anyway thanks for reading~


End file.
